Electronic devices such as computers, media players, cellular telephones, set-top boxes, and other electronic equipment can include displays for displaying visual information. Displays can be capable of displaying color images. In some instances, the color response of a display can change as the display operates. For example, changing operating conditions (e.g., display temperature) can affect the color response of the display. Some displays can depict white as somewhat yellowish when initially powered on and cold. As the display warms, the white point of the display can shift towards a more neutral white. Other display colors such as skin tone colors can also experience shifts within a color space as the temperature of the display changes. Similarly, other parameters such as luminance, black level, contrast, and/or electro-optical transfer function of the display can shift as a function of temperature.
The shift in color profile due to temperature changes in the display can cause one or more pixels in the display to change color until a stable operating temperature can be achieved. That is, although a display pixel may have a target color, which can remain the same for the initial temperature and the stable operating temperature, the actual color displayed, as objectively measured by its chromaticity and luminance, can vary. Displays can be calibrated to account for temperature induced color shifts by, for example, applying adjustment factors to display pixel values based on temperature(s) measured by one or more temperature sensors.